


Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Zusammenhalt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ein eigentlich schöner Abend auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt droht zu eskalieren.





	Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Geschichte, die heute spontan in meinen Kopf gesprungen ist.

Thiel warf seinem Freund ein glückliches und schwer verliebtes Lächeln zu. Der gemeinsame Besuch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt mit den Kollegen machte Spaß, trotz nicht aufhören wollendem Regen und auch wenn hier arg viel los war, und er war froh, dass er sich von Boerne doch noch dazu hatte überreden lassen, mitzugehen. 

Im Vorfeld hatte er sich viel zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Es war gerade das erste Mal, dass Boerne und er öffentlich als Paar auftraten. Der ein oder andere hatte zwar bereits vorher gewusst, dass sie seit einigen Monaten zusammenlebten, aber nun wussten auch alle anderen Bescheid, dass sie zusammen waren. Boerne und er hielten nämlich schon beinahe den ganzen Abend über Händchen, eindeutiger ging es ja wohl kaum. Anfangs hatte er das Händchenhalten ja noch etwas komisch und ungewohnt gefunden, aber nun fand er es ganz schön. Ja, es war ein schönes Gefühl, zu zeigen, dass sie zueinander gehörten.

„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass es ein schöner Abend wird“, flüsterte Boerne und warf ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu.

„Ja ja, hattest ja wieder mal recht.“ Gerade wollte er Boerne blitzschnell ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange drücken, wildes Knutschen vor den anderen musste ja nun nicht unbedingt sein, als ihn für einen kurzen Moment ein lautes und nicht aufhörendes Lachen ablenkte, dass zu ihrer Gruppe rüber drang. Klang so, als hätte da jemand ordentlich einen im Tee. Na ja, war ja nichts ungewöhnliches auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Boerne und tat das, was er eben schon hatte tun wollen.

„Jetzt küssen sich die schwulen Säue auch noch, ich glaub', ich muss kotzen.“

„Ja, aber echt. Ekelhaft.“

Thiel fühlte sich so, als hätte man ihm gerade eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn homophobes Gequatsche so sehr treffen würde, wie das gerade der Fall war, es tat ihm verdammt weh. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht gedacht, überhaupt irgendwann in solch eine Situation zu geraten. Ja, er hatte Bedenken gehabt, wie der ein oder andere Kollege so auf Boerne und ihn als Paar reagieren würde, aber eins hatte er sicher gewusst: Dass keiner der Kollegen Boerne und ihn in irgendeiner Weise beschimpfen würde.

Er schaute die beiden Typen an, die die Sprüche eben losgelassen hatten, guckte ihnen ins Gesicht. Mitte oder höchstens Ende Zwanzig waren sie. Konnte man von solchen jungen Kerlen nicht mehr Toleranz erwarten? Auch wenn sie sichtbar angetrunken waren? „Ich ... ich ...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte vor Schreck.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Frank.“ Boerne drückte seine Hand etwas fester.

„Hör auf dein Schatzilein“, meinte einer der Typen und wieherte wie ein Pferd vor Lachen, der andere schloss sich an.

Thiel kochte vor Zorn, aber er wusste einfach immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte, der Schock saß noch zu tief. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war Nadeshdas. 

„Wenn Ihr beiden nur wüsstet, wie furchtbar peinlich ihr seid“, wandte sie sich an die grölenden Typen.

„Peinlicher geht’s wirklich nicht mehr“, mischte sich nun auch Frau Klemm ein.

„Ich würde mich ja schämen, wenn ich um diese Uhrzeit schon so stark betrunken bin, dass ich kaum noch stehen kann“, meinte Frau Haller. 

„Stehen können die beiden Witzfiguren fast nicht mehr, denken fiel ihnen vermutlich vorher schon schwer.“ Müller klang ganz schön aufgebracht.

„Eigentlich kann man über solch ein peinliches Verhalten doch nur lachen“, ergriff wieder Nadeshda das Wort. Und dann lachte sie wirklich los. Laut und schallend. 

Frau Klemm und Frau Haller stiegen in das Lachen mit ein. Und dann lachten alle Kollegen, einer lauter als der andere. Schließlich lachte sogar Boerne irgendwann. 

Thiel gelang es nicht zu lachen, aber ein verhaltenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er war dankbar. Dankbar, dass Boerne und er solche tollen Kollegen hatten.

„War ... war doch eigentlich alles gar nicht so gemeint“, murmelte einer der Typen, dann drehten sich die beiden von ihnen fort und suchten schleunig das Weite.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Thiel den Schock einigermaßen verdaut. Und als sich Boerne und er am späten Abend von den anderen verabschiedeten, konnte endlich auch er wieder lachen. Während er lachte, wischte er sich etwas aus dem Gesicht.


End file.
